


A New Kind of Mischief

by ALPHAwolf



Series: WolfFang Drabble [1]
Category: Scream Street
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Werewolf Lore, stupid teenage boys with secret crushes, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Resus have been friends since the werewolf and his parents were forced to move in next door on Scream Street. Now in their late teens the two are still finding things out about each other and starting to partake in a new kind of mischief.</p><p>(edited and separated into chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defects

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers! Enjoy! :)  
> 

Aesthetic for this series can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172063768220/made-another-one-this-aesthetic-is-for-my-series>

 

* * *

 

 

Luke let out a huffed sigh as he flopped onto his bed, his pillows tipping off the edge of the mattress and making a soft deflated thump as they hit the floor. The brunette rubbed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, a bored kind of exhaustion creeping over him.

There had been no misadventures between the trio today, as Resus had been in one of his 'moods' again. That mood meaning he stayed in his coffin all day, ignored the world, and focused solely on the negatives of his life. This tended to occur at least once a month, and it had become near impossible to communicate with the other when he wallowed in a self-induced depression coma.

Having been his best friend since the age of ten, just over half a decade passed since, Luke had grown accustomed to the teen’s strange behaviour. All he and Cleo could do was wait for it to pass, so while the vampire was unreachable Luke and the self-proclaimed 'ninja mummy' had played kick-box zombie all day. It was hopelessly drear in comparison to their usual near death experiences Resus always loved to complain about, like that time they had almost gotten eaten by a living monster house. The pale boy had down right yelled at Luke over a week for that one, lecturing him on not going into random stranger’s homes, especially not on Scream Street, where all the magical monstrous freaks were dumped by 'normal' society.

Luke rolled over to face the open window, the three-quarter moon hidden by a thick blanket of cloud. Resus's window was adjacent to his, and with the usually shut curtains drawn back he could just see into the dark room. Even in the shadows the werewolf could see movement, pale, almost white reflections of skin catching moonshine as it ghosted across his frame of view fluidly.

Curious, Luke sat up and shifted closer, straining a little as he switched to his advanced werewolf vision. After blinking a few times in order to accustom himself to the change he could see ahead clearly.

The phantom figure twisted and spun slowly, arms moving gently before his motion sped up. He twirled around gracefully with perfect balance, pale lips moving softly as he silently sung to the music playing from his earphones. Resus lacked his cape or usual formal, stereotypical vampire clothing, instead donning a plain black, loose-fitted long-sleeve and tight boxers.

Luke watched, mesmerised by the vampire’s dance, Resus's eyes shut peacefully as the music possessed him.

With cat like grace he bent over backwards and did a perfect flip, landing silently. Never missing an unknown beat he continued, his motions somewhere between acro, hip-hop, and ballet. Luke strained his ears to hear what the other could possibly be listening to till they became that of a wolf's, accidentally popping his tail out as well.

The brown furry tips twitched as he listened closely.

The sounds from downstairs hit him first, his mother making dinner in the kitchen and father watching the news in the lounge. Then he focused in on his target. The sounds of Resus's breathing, not quite panting, but laboured enough it seemed to overwhelm his senses echoed in the neighbouring bedroom. Finally he zoned in the sound he was searching for. Violin followed by a soft beat matched by Resus's perfectly timed steps. The werewolf recognized the song vaguely, but couldn't place it till a synthetic voice enounced 'Silent War'.

Luke sat unmoving as a gargoyle, listening, watching. He was completely still besides the inadvertent twitch of his wolf appendages every now and then, like a lion observing grazing prey. His violet-blue eyes were trained on every rise and stoop, each reach displaying more tantalisingly pale flesh.

The vampire offspring had perfect, unmarred and hairless skin, a family trait he found embarrassing and hated being brought up. Luke still wasn't quite sure why. The teen was thin and lithe, with a tiny waist and thighs around the same size as their mummified friend (which probably wasn’t healthy considering she was, you know, mummified and all). His wrists, ankles and neck were snap-able in the brunette's hands they were so skinny. He was petite, for lack of a better word, though the other would probably be horrified if he ever used the term to describe him aloud.

"Luuuke! Dinner's ready!" Luke hissed and cringed at the sudden volume of his mother’s voice, clutching at his ears as they rung. When the pitchy sound became nothing but a dull background noise the brunette sighed and stood to leave.

The werewolf cast one last long glance at his neighbour, just as the teen's hips twirled and back arched, mouth left open as his flat creamy lower abdomen was exposed. Luke gulped and shook his head vigorously, warm tint spread across his cheeks as his wolf appendages returned to their previous form. Vision and hearing back to normal the teen took a deep breath before walking downstairs for dinner.

  
  


§

  
  


"Oh great. Juuust great. Just when the day couldn't get any worse!" Resus complained, lifting his cape over his head to hide from the sprinkle of rain. He wore his usual ballroom-dancer attire, as Luke called it. All black, white, red and impossibly tight. Cleo joined him under the makeshift umbrella as the three walked through the forest in the escalating downpour.

"Come on guys, it wasn't that bad." The mummy and vampire glared over at him. "Okay, so it was pretty bad, but hey, we're alive!"

"Barely!" Resus screeched back.

To be fair it really wasn't entirely the werewolf's fault. Mostly yes, but not entirely. The trio had decided on a hike of sorts (much to Resus's dismay) in search of a plant which had been described in class. A flower which's pollen could calm even the most aggressive of beasts. With Luke's recent heightening testosterone levels and increased shifts as of late it seemed best to have some sort of backup should things go hairy.

Of course, nothing was as simple as finding a blue flower in the forest. The flower had to be attached to a giant man eating vine. How ironic that a sedative would come from the most furious of flora.

They hadn't gotten the flower, only a few scrapes and bruises. Luke was more or less fine, having gone wolf when Resus had been grabbed by a slimy vine. The flower had been destroyed after the brunette had gotten a face full of pollen and shifted back. At least they knew it worked if they ever came back for it. Unlikely, as there wasn't much plant left to regrow.

"Ugh!" Cleo made a disgusted noise as she stepped her bandaged covered foot in mud. "Well that's going to be fun to wash out." Resus made an equally disgusted expression as his own shoes were sucked in by muck. Luke rolled his eyes, continuing on unbothered by the elements.

"Well the faster we move the faster we get back home." He encouraged.

"I can't move faster!" Resus practically hissed, sounding slightly puffed. Luke looked at him, confused. Surely he could go a little faster? They were currently travelling at a snail’s pace in comparison to usual, and he knew for a fact the vampire-born was the fastest of them when he wanted to be (mainly when fleeing for his life). Resus's poisonous glare and the harsh shots of air passing between his parted lips made Luke think twice before commenting on the fact.

"Um, Resus... you're bleeding." Cleo pointed out, surprised that a vampire could even do such a thing. Horrified, Resus quickly put his arm down to cover over the injury. It was now Luke noticed the dark patch on the other's clothes surrounding the long tear down his side. A claw wound from when he had lost his temper and ripped the weedy teen from the plants clutches.

"I-It's nothing." Luke looked at Resus's pained expression, his eyes wide. He wasn't surprised by the blood, he was well aware the other was secretly a 'normal' born to vampires. He had seen the other from his window, applying makeup religiously every morning to darken his eyes and pale his face, putting in fake teeth to match a vampire’s appearance. He'd even seen the other use black hair dye, masking whatever his real hair colour was. After asking Mrs. Negative about it the vampire mother had him swear to secrecy, not wanting her 'defective' baby to be taken from her and forced into a home with 'normals'. He wasn't normal, but then he wasn't technically vampire either.

No, it wasn't the fact the other bled that shocked Luke itself, it was that he was currently bleeding, injured, had said nothing, and it was his fault. Not only that, but he had been trying to push him to move faster too! Guilt and horror swirled in Luke's stomach like one of Eefa's sickening potions.

Resus of course didn't know this. As far as he knew his two monster friends had just discovered he was a normal, and were now looking at him for some sort of rebuttal. The pale boy looked back and forth between the two in the rain as he slowly slinked back, body shaking like a rabbit ready to run. His heart thumped as his fingers clutched at his cape, the item no longer protecting him from the rain.

"Resus-" Luke didn't have time to finish his sentence when the other suddenly bolted. "Resus!" The wolf-boy barrelled after him, undead mummy at his heels.

"Wait up!" Cleo called ahead to the sprinting males.

Despite being injured Resus was still fast enough to stay ahead, Luke's heightened senses catching every pained hiss and pant. He slipped in the rain a few times, sneaking through tight squeezes in foliage which Luke couldn't to regain distance.

Soon enough they were out of the woods and back on Scream Street.

Resus didn't look back at them as he sprinted straight home, clutching his side. Luke almost managed to grab the tip of his cape as the door to the Negative home slammed shut in his face. He immediately began to knock restlessly as Cleo appeared beside him, bent over panting. Surprising, since her lungs had been removed long ago.

Finally the door opened, Alston looking at the two disapprovingly. He probably had no idea what was going on, he just always had the same sort of indifferent look when dealing with them.

"Mr. Negative-"

"Whatever it is it can wait a century. Go home before the moon is full." With that he slammed the door in their faces, again. Luke growled, furry ears pressing flat against his head.

"Come on Luke, Resus probably just needs some time to cool off." She put a sopping bandaged hand on his shoulder. "Let’s get you inside." The brunette nodded and the two plodded over to the Watson's household.

Luke's mother was the one to open the door, looking at the two with concern as they passed into the house, water and mud trailing behind them.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine." Luke replied automatically as he rushed off upstairs. Cleo sighed and left him be, turning to Sue.

"Got a towel?"

The brunette hurried straight to his room, looking outside from his window. The sun had almost set, though it was hard to tell with the thick layer of cloud, so he only had a little time before any moon exposure became dangerous. Resus's window was an inch open, the black curtains drawn as usual. Not thinking too deeply about his formulating plan, lest sanity grip him, the teen forced his window open and crouched on the frame edge. Straining till his hands were furry and clawed the boy clutched the ledge and leaned back.

The brunette counted down from three before pushing off, leaping to the other ledge.

His paws grabbed the windows frame and nails dug into the brickwork, leaving a deep gouge out of the stones as he began to slip. He swore, none to quietly, and managed to wedge his paw in the window opening.

Luke forced the pane open with a grunt, heaving himself up from dangling off the side of the two-story house. After managing to tumble onto the floor, ending up on his back soaking the carpet, the werewolf sighed, paws returning to flesh.

The room was black, seemingly empty of life. Resus's mirror to his dresser had fallen, shards of chrome littering the carpet, and his muddy shoes and socks sat in a heap by the door. Other than that the room was, as usual, extremely orderly and macabre.

Luke slowly stood from the floor, looking around. The usually open coffin against the wall was shut, and his still sensitive ears could pick up a faint whimpering from inside. Luke carefully walked over, hooking his fingers into the small gap and lifting the lid.

Resus was curled up in a pitiful ball, cape covering his body. His face was a mess, black eye makeup running down his cheeks like black tears. Water overflowed from the vampire-born's obsidian eyes as he looked up at the intruder.

"W-What the hell! Get out Luke!" He sat up and hissed in pain, clutching his side. The werewolf reached for the other’s hand, peeling it away from the wound slowly. He cringed at the injury. Luckily it wasn't too deep and looked rather clean, but it would leave a scar down the side of other's ribs.

A blemish on the smaller's perfect frame, caused by him.

"I'm so sorry." The teen blurted out, unable to meet the other’s eyes as he continued to look over the wound.

"It's just a scratch." Resus practically scoffed, seeming not to care too much about the wound as he wiped away tears. Luke only looked at the ground and removed his hand, looking pathetically guilty. "For god’s sake, it's not that bad! Quit looking like a kicked puppy!" The dark-haired boy's voice was still slightly stuffy from crying.

"It shouldn't have happened. I should have been more careful."

"Yeah well... Nothing you can do about it now." He grumbled, doing his best to avoid looking at the other and instead focusing on the red silk lining his coffin.

"It needs patching up." The werewolf pointed out, concerned with the fact it hadn't been already.

"Mum left bandages by the door." Resus said with a sniff, wiping his arm across his face again as he sat with a leg to his chest. No doubt the woman had smelt her son’s blood the second he stepped into the house.

Luke immediately went to the door, opening it an inch to make sure neither of the vampire parents were standing in the hall. Area clear he grabbed the first-aid box sitting on the floor and quickly shut the door behind.

"Can I turn the light on?" Resus shook his head, more comfortable with the naturally muted twilight as the werewolf came to stand in front of him. He put his hand out for the bandage but Luke seemed hesitant to give it.

"Let me do it?" Resus was more than ready to refuse and force the other to at least turn his back while he bandaged himself up, but the pitiful look Luke gave was almost impossible to refuse. He tried, several times, mouth moving at the ready to tell the other to bugger off, but the teen’s blue eyes seemed to just get bluer and bluer each time, guilt soaking him to the bone as he stood like a dripping stray puppy.

Resus groaned, hissing as he swung his legs down a little too quickly to sit on the coffin edge.

"Fine!" The werewolf's lips quirked up slightly, looking helplessly pleased. It was mildly irritating, the boy thought as he removed his many torso layers as carefully as possible. The other stood awkwardly as he did, not knowing quite where to look as each covering was slipped off. Surely, four layers was excessive even for someone as skinny as Resus?

The teen would hiss every now and then, Luke's eyes flicking back to him to make sure he was fine before surveying the room again.

"So... What happened to the mirror?" He asked casually.

"I saw myself in it." The other replied glumly, finally getting to the last shirt. The white button-up was at least half dry, due to the other’s many shielding coatings, but there was a large red stain and dark patches were water had leaked in from the tear in his clothing. He made a quiet pained noise as he slowly began to undo the buttons from the top. Now Luke couldn't help but look, watching as centimetre after centimetre of white skin was revealed. Soon, the pale flesh became flushed with drying blood, and he began to look at the once enthralling site with disdain.

Shirt open the other leaned back as Luke came closer, gently placing bandage to the wound and making quick work to wrap it around and stop the bleeding. Resus kept his eyes trained to the shattered mirror, expression empty and eyes cold.

"You must think I'm a freak..." Luke shook his head as he continued to wrap, expert practice from helping Cleo rewrap her appendages on occasions.

"I don't think you’re a freak." He assured, causing the other to scoff.

"Yeah you do." Luke went to argue but the teen continued, still looking off distantly. "My own parents think I'm a freak. My father has no idea what to do with me, and my mother is constantly trying to pretend nothing's wrong with me."

"Join the club." Luke mumbled, testing the bandage wasn't too tight and sticking the end down.

"I'm sick of it. They never call it for what it is. ‘Oh, you’re just special! Different, _unique_ ’." The last word was said with such disgust, his voice beginning to shake again before he broke into tears, head heavy as he clenched his eyes shut and became wracked with sobs. Luke immediately wrapped his arms around the other, pulling the shaking figure close. Resus unexpectedly didn't object, even letting the other sit beside him and pull him into his lap.

He hid his face in Luke's chest, listening to the bigger's mindless hush and comforting words. It all jumbled together into a deep-toned rumble against his ear, the gentle vibrations of the other's voice oddly comforting. It was probably best he didn’t hear everything, because Luke had absolutely no idea what he was actually saying., it was all just kind of tumbling out

"We're all freaks here. On top of that, even if your different you’re our freak. Your just as terrifying and morbid as any other vampire." Luke rambled, trying to get through to the other. Resus made another choked sob and began to cry even harder, clutching at the other’s t-shirt and pressing close, his head buried deep in the brunette's shoulder as he hid from the world in his friend's arms. Luke held him just as tightly, beginning to stroke slowly down his back.

"A normal born to vampires and a werewolf born to normals huh?" Luke mused quietly to himself. Resus tried to snort at the morbid irony of it, but it came out as more of a chocked sob instead, Luke embracing him as close as possible.

With the boy’s head pressed under his clavicle he could see the roots of his hair, a pale, unexpected micrometre of blond. No wonder the other dyed his hair. As far as he knew there was no such thing as a light-haired vampire. That would be a dead giveaway.

Resus's sobs had turned to whimpers, shivering gently against the other. Luke pressed a hand to a part of the normal's exposed lower back, finding it cool to the touch.

"You should probably get changed, your too cold." The fact that he was sopping wet probably didn't help either. The bedding was probably soaked too. Resus shook his head vigorously, grip on the other’s shirt tightening as he refused to be moved. "You'll get a cold." Another violently shaken head and mewl was his only reply. "Fine, but don't blame me if you do." He knew the teen would most likely be fine or he'd force him to let go and change, but a werewolf's body temperature was higher than a normals, so he was confident if the other remain glued to him like this he wouldn't freeze to death.

The brunette leaned back against the coffin lid, propped up against the wall, letting Resus lay over his lap comfortably, still resting his head to his chest. The crying had stopped now, eyes shut and face relaxed with exhaustion. Luke's hand gently pet the tainted black, wet locks, watching as the emotionally and physically spent teen fell asleep in his arms.

  
  


§

  
  


They didn't speak of what had happened the night before. Luke had left before the vampire-born had woken, covering him in a few spare capes he had found laying around as he couldn’t find a blanket, and Cleo had dropped by the Watson home shortly after. The werewolf had explained it was better they not speak about Resus being a normal and just continue as if nothing had changed. The vampire defect seemed to have the same idea when the two came over to pick him up for a day of trouble as usual.

The boy looked and carried himself the same as usual, if not a little paler, quieter and generally closer to Luke than normal. Whenever Cleo went to speak to him the teen would gravitate towards the wolf-boy, as if he could escape via the taller if he didn't want to answer, but the mummy mainly just asked where he thought they should eat lunch and what to do to entertain themselves. At one point she asked if his wound was alright and the vampire-child had slinked closer so he was pressing against the wolf's side, answering that it was fine. Luke pretended not to take any notice, far from complaining when the teen remained stuck to his side like a kid frightened it would get lost in a crowd.

The trio walked through Scream Street, chatting endlessly as any normal teenagers would, Dig barking every now and then as his back legs clattered along behind them. The half-dead dog seemed enthralled with Resus today, running circles around him and sniffing endlessly at his clothes. Probably because he still smelled a little like Luke.

"Hi Resus." The boy jumped slightly and clutched Luke's sleeve when the quiet voice came from behind them. The little purple-haired witch trainee stood outside Eefa's Emporium, where she worked for her aunt.

The boy relaxed at Luke's side and replied with his usual level of interest when it came to the malfunctioning witch.

"Hi Luella." She sighed dreamily as he did, missing the complete boredom and disdain in his tone.

"So how's everything?" Cleo asked, but the shy witch just mumbled a 'good' as she continued to stare shamelessly at Resus. The boy didn't even notice, looking rather impatient as they stood around doing nothing, even though they really had nowhere better to be.

"I heard your aunt saying you were doing a lot better with your magic?" The mummy added, attempting a conversation to fill the awkward silence.

"Yes, I'm practising hard. Soon I'll be worthy of my Dark Prince." She whispered the last part quietly, still gazing longingly at the inattentive subject of her affection who had zoned out of the exchange the second it began, and was instead watching Dig dig up Eefa's rotting flowers at the stores entrance.

There was a low growl, the sound catching Resus's attention as Luella squeaked in terror. Luke glared down at the shy enchantress, his eyes streaked with a warning luminescent violet and canines bared. The werewolf's clawed hand possessively clutched the weedy boy's side as Resus looked at the taller teen confused.

Luella shook and stuttered before uttering a quick goodbye and slipping back into the shop. The second she was gone Luke returned to normal, beginning to walk off down the street again and acting as though nothing had happened.

"What was that about?" Cleo asked as she followed after the two, Resus still attached to Luke's side. Dig barked and followed happily, leaving a trail of dirt and destruction behind him.

"What?" Luke asked innocently, as if honestly confused by the two's questioning looks. Cleo scoffed.

"Nice try. I'm over 4000 years old, I'm not stupid." Luke shrugged innocently and kept walking.

"So uh, how's Doug doing?" The werewolf countered, shifting the conversation.

"Don't change the subject, but he's good. Lost his arms this morning again." Luke nodded. A zombie losing it's limb, especially one as chill as Doug, was not an uncommon occurrence.

Topic successfully diverted the three continued on their way to find somewhere to eat.

 


	2. Vârcolac

Resus yelped and almost dropped the book in his hands as a clothed heap shot through his window and landed in a mess on the floor. Luke groaned and rolled onto his back, looking up at the other sheepishly.

"Hi."

"Jeeze mate! You can't just do that whenever you want!"

"Sorry, it was open." Luke said, as if that was an excuse for him to enter uninvited. Resus rolled his eyes, returning to his book as he sat crossed legged in his coffin. Luke slowly got up from the floor and came to join him, sitting beside the reading boy silently.

"Is jumping through my window going to become a regular thing?" Luke shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"I just kind of... felt like it?" The werewolf tried, and he wasn't lying. The urge had hit him right after the three teens had parted ways before dinner. Personally he thought he'd done well ignoring it so long.

"And you couldn't use the front door?" Resus asked, cocking a brow at the other.

"Well I had a feeling your dad wouldn't be too thrilled, plus it's faster anyway." The pale teen nodded vaguely, full attention back on his volume. How the other could read in the dark was beyond Luke. There was only a single candle in the room, flame dancing over wax on the dresser table which's mirror had been replaced. For vampires, the family had an oddly large collection of mirrors hanging around the house. Personally he thought it was kind of thoughtless considering Resus's... condition.

Luke leaned back against the coffin lid, content to watch the other's eyes scan over black ancient scribe. It was oddly calming, surrounded by the paler teen's scent. His parents made sure everything had a distinct vampire smell, sweet but not floral, with faint hints off copper and iron as if he actually drank blood. His personal human scent was less obvious, musky and slightly bitter. It made the werewolf lick his lips.

Would it be rude to casually start nuzzling his friends neck? Could he get away with calling that bro like behaviour?

"So... What was that about earlier?" Resus asked casually, not looking up from the book. The teen tilted his head, looking confused.

"What was what about?"

"Growling at Luella." Luke instantly frowned, finding he couldn't even stand the other saying the witch’s name, not that Resus was looking at him to notice, licking his finger and turning a page.

"Umm, I don't know?" The werewolf scratched the back of his head as Resus cast him an indifferent glance. "It just kind of happened? Sorry." The vampire-born returned to reading, seeming content with the flaky reply.

"It's fine." The brunette nodded and looked at the volume cover Resus was reading from. It was a deep navy blue, dark as the night sky, ' _Vârcolac_ ' written in silver across the front.

"What you reading about?" The vampire defect shifted and seemed to duck into his cape collar a little more, the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. For a split second he thought the sarcastic little normal might actually be reading erotica.

"Werewolf’s'." Resus mumbled shyly, correcting Luke's train of thought. Intrigued the bigger teen sat closer, pressing against the other so he could read over his shoulder. "Learnt anything interesting?" Still looking embarrassed the boy shrugged as Luke looked over the scribe, trying to find any familiar words in the dark. There were few, ‘ _lună_ ’ was repeated many times, and he also spotted ‘ _monstru_ ’, which he assumed to meant monster, and ‘ _temperament_ ’.

Perplexed the werewolf scrunched up his face.

"What language is that?"

"Romanian." Resus replied simply. Luke gave a flummoxed look.

"You speak Romanian?"

"Not as good as I read it. My parents are vampires remember. You know, like Transylvanian vampires. That's why they're so uptight and traditional." As vampires went Luke thought Resus's parents were actually pretty cool, but the vampire born always did have a rather negative outlook on things. It was his namesake after all.

The black-haired teen noticed the other still looking confused at the ancient hand written language and decided to explicate what he was reading.

"Basically it's talking about moon cycles and shifting." Resus pointed to a part of the writing as if Luke could understand it, "Over here it says that pain and temper flares can cause shifts in pups and adolescents, but when they mature shifting becomes dependent on the moon phases." Luke looked at the writing wide eyed.

"So I don't change at night all the time because I haven't mature yet?" Resus nodded as he kept reading closely.

"You might start changing at night more often soon though. Sixteen seems to be the average maturity point." Luke nodded, mind buzzing. The next page was flipped and the thin boy skimmed it, finding nothing interesting before changing to the next. The large calligraphic title read ' _Obiceiuri de imperechere_ '. Making no sense of it Luke quickly skimmed through, only understanding the words ' _alfa_ ', ' _omega_ ', and ' _sexuale_ '.

Resus's face went pink under his makeup, coughing slightly and changing the page, sneakily folding the page’s corner so he could return to the chapter later. The werewolf, having no idea of the cause looked concerned at the other, but as they were already rather close it only made the other redder having the brunette's nose almost touch his cheek.

"How's your side?" Luke asked, looking down at the teen's upper torso as if he could check through the layers of clothing. A gentle hand barely dragged down the wound's area, making Resus shift uncomfortably. Luke's hand immediately flinched back.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" The natural blond shook his head.

"It's fine." They returned to silence, Luke still looking over the other’s shoulder at the book uselessly. At least he had something to look at every now and then when pictures came up. The boy made a distasteful look at an illustration of two werewolf's ripping each other apart. Resus glanced at the other in the corner of his eye and chuckled at the comical expression.

An uncomfortable prickle drew over the werewolf's back and he looked to the open window. It was dark already, and he could tell the moon was out, and no doubt full in a few days’ time. He really didn't want to risk jumping back into his room after what he'd read, or rather Resus had read to him, just in case.

The boy yawned, tongue curling as he let out a deep whine-like sound. Resus huffed a laugh at the animalistic oscitancy as the werewolf laid his chin down on the boy’s shoulder. The normal masked his own yawn while Luke rested his head against his neck. The vampire-born coughed nervously but Luke remained in place, eyes half shut.

"You gonna sleep there?"

"Nhnn." Luke nodded, barely.

"Well at least lie down or something." The brunette grumbled something inaudibly before he complied, begrudgingly moving off the other and flopping on the red satin of his bed. After a few moments of silence besides the flipping of parchment pages Luke turned his head to look at the other. He bumped the other gently with his leg till obsidian eyes turned to his.

"Where are your blankets?"

"I just close the lid if I'm cold. Why? Are you cold?" Luke yawned. The idea of being cold was virtually an impossible one.

"Nope. Just wondering."

Luke watched the other read and Resus pretended not to notice the werewolf's sleepy gaze. When the vampire-born was certain the other was finally asleep, gentle breaths moving his broad chest up and down, he silently shut his book and got up, gently putting the literary work on his dresser and blowing out the candle. Only darkness saw him shut the window with a shiver and sneak back into the coffin, huddling close into the werewolf's unnatural warmth.

Luke mumbled in his sleep, making the smaller freeze, unmoving as an arm draped over his waist to embrace him. The normal blushed and shut his eyes, attempting not to smile stupidly.

  
  


§

  
  


Luke's face contorted in his slumber, whatever pressure pressing to his lips quickly retreating. It left them tingling as he slowly opened his eyes, blurry surroundings coming in to focus.

He lay on his back, confused at the site of the unfamiliar ceiling and chandelier till he was lucid enough to acknowledge the quiet breathing beside him. Resus was curled up into his side, most of his face hidden by the werewolf's chest.

Luke licked his lips as the previous sensation dissipated, fading to a forgotten dream.

The brunette yawned and rubbed his face, slowly coming into consciousness but not quite willing to move. Instead he half wittingly stared at the bundle of black by his side. He couldn't believe the vampire-born had actually slept in those clothes. They were his usual formal wear, around three layers of stiff black poshness. Granted his cape and tie were missing so it wasn't exactly the same, but it left Luke wondering if he even owned pyjamas. He knew he sometimes wore oversized shirts, perhaps he'd give him some of his to change into at night? The idea was extremely pleasant, but he couldn't help feeling it would be crossing some unspoken line of friendship. Why he didn't know. It was just a few shirts, and Resus would certainly look good in them, not that it was for anyone to see. He would see of course, adjacent windows and all. His current garb must have been far from comfortable to sleep in. His collar looked almost suffocating.

Luke frowned, carefully touching the other's neck. Resus stilled, face tightening, and Luke froze, waiting till the other had relaxed once again. When he was certain the teen wouldn’t stir he continued his approach, carefully undoing the boy’s top buttons and loosening his collar. Once he was satisfied the other could now breath, and after being rewarded with a display of porcelain flesh, Luke removed his hands, brushing over the skin of his neck ever so slightly. His hands then retreated to his friend's black locks, beginning to gently pet and touch. He especially enjoyed playing with the other’s roots and gently running his fingers over the soft flesh of his scalp. Every now and then the boy would shiver against him, especially when he began playing with his nape. His unconscious reactions were more than delightful, arms sliding up in his sleep so he could bury his face in them.

The werewolf blinked and turned to the side when sunlight from a gap in the curtain hit his eye, groaning and mumbling to himself how a street full of monsters really shouldn't have clear sunny days. After his eyes had stopped protesting to the sun's abuse the wolf-boy braved another look. A louder groan followed.

The sun had peaked over his house next door, meaning it was at least eight am, meaning soon his parents would be coming to wake him up and find him absent. Luke rubbed his face and with a sigh slowly moved away from Resus's still form. The boy sat up and cracked his neck before standing and popping his other joints. With a sigh he plodded to the window and quietly slid it open, climbing up onto the frame. He cast one last glance at the still figure in it's coffin before leaping back into his own room.

The second the sound of thumping followed, Luke's usual grace of landing, Resus's hands came up to his face, cheeks turning a cherry red as he dragged a shaky finger across his lips.

  
  


§

  
  


It was a clear night after a disgustingly sunny day. Most monsters had stayed hidden in their homes for fear of a heated demise. Now the moon was high and polished, surrounded by prickles of burning stars.

After a day of being cooped up Resus's parents had gone out to a restaurant, leaving the boy to his own devices. The three friends had been apart for the day, all partaking in their own fancies. The heat made Cleo lethargic, so she had spent the day in her tomb with an equally slack Doug. Luke had been kept a prisoner in his home, his parents insisting he couldn't leave till his homework was finished, and Resus had been content to spend the day reading and lazing about. While his parents slept the boy shamelessly basked in the square of sunlight on his floor as he read, falling asleep at times with the wonderful warmth embracing him. He'd left the window open, in case Luke decided to drop in, though it was highly unlikely. When faced with study all the other did was procrastinate till he had absolutely nothing else to do. He'd even called it his arch enemy once.

The vampire offspring smiled slightly at the memory as he dried his hair with a towel. Water still dripped from his skin as he entered his bedroom, having just finished an almost scolding shower. It was impossible to ignore his own reflection as he went past his candle-lit dresser. As if it wasn't bad enough he could see himself, a constant reminder he was not a full vampire, without makeup he looked like any other normal. Granted he was naturally paler and skinnier, but his flesh still had a pink tone, especially after that shower, and his eyes were almost bright without liner and shadow. Resus frowned and turned away, doing his best to dismiss himself and not smash another mirror. His parents had a store of spares somewhere, but destroying two in a week would probably get his mother’s attention, and she was already overbearing enough.

Resus dropped his towel and riffled through his draws, getting out a large black T-shirt and boxers. They were among the most comfortable items he owned, and definitely beat wearing his 'day' clothes. Unlike real vampires, who were catatonic when they slept, he often tossed and turned, crumpling and getting caught up in his clothes. Just another way he was different to his species. His father encouraged the habit, but his mother only saw it as more ironing and sighed each time the topic was brought up. Tonight he needed a break, and maybe even a blanket if he could find one too.

Resus yawned, interrupted by a shiver. The window was still open. It looked to be around midnight, the moon high and mocking. He almost felt like poking his tongue at it.

The teen turned to blow out his candle, neglecting the mirror to his best ability before the room was shrouded in shadows.

A soft thump sounded behind him and his eyebrow quirked before he turned to look. The vampire born jumped with a squeak, almost banging into the dresser behind him as violet glowing eyes pierced into him.

Luke crouched on the balls of his feet, staring up at the other with a blank, focused expression. For a second he didn't recognise the other, due to his lack of a failed landing.

"Shit mate! You scared the hell out of me! What did I say about that?!" Luke didn't reply or even blink, ear twitching. His dirty hazel tail and ears were out, and his eyes were a glowing amethyst, the usually white corners pitch black. The wolf’s long, black claws protruding from his hands lightly scraped the floor as he slowly got up, never breaking eye contact.

"Luke?" The vampire-born steadily shifted back, hand gripping the dresser edge behind him. "What's wrong?"

The monster approached slowly, stepping silently forward. Resus's eyes flicked around the room for an escape or weapon of some kind in response to his friend’s odd behaviour. It was as if he was in his wolf psyche and human body, but for once appeared calm. Hopefully it would stay that way.

The werewolf let out a low primal growl, readying to pounce. So apparently it wouldn't be as sedate an encounter with the wolf as Resus had hoped.

Resus dove to his coffin, grabbing his cape from where it lay on the edge. Luke growled again as the other shoved his hand into the cloak and grabbed out the first item available to him.

"Ugh great!" The vampire defect glared at the useless item. A yellow vampire rubber ducky. Great. Useful if he was like, two. "Useless piece of- Ahh!" Suddenly the beast was right beside him. Resus screeched and threw the duck at the other, the bath toy making a squeak as it hit. Luke only spared it a glance before he grabbed the boy's skinny arm and bared his teeth with a growl. The smaller squeaked and shielded his face with his free arm, body curling up to shield from an attack. His chin was gripped and face yanked up to Luke's, talon like nails pricking his cheeks. Resus kept his eyes scrunched up, heart thumping wildly. A few beats missed as furnace hot breath ghosted over his lips.

The vampire-born's body turned to gelatin as a shockingly gentle mouth pressed to his. A simple kiss, lips pressing softly together in the moon's light. The smaller boy took in a sharp breath before melting completely, held up by the strong grip on his chin. His spidery fingers found their way to the wolf-teen's shoulders, wrapping around his neck for extra support.

Luke's lips began to move, opening around his, gently sucking and nibbling at them till Resus responded likewise. The noirette tried to remember to breath as his lips were devoured, bruised and ravaged. Luke only became more persistent as he went to pull away and catch his breath. Lightheaded from lack of oxygen Resus fell into the other, Luke making another low rumble in response. Only now did he realise it was an excited sound rather than a threatening one.

The vampire-breed made a shocked sound as he was pushed back into his coffin, lips freed only a second as he was lifted onto it and the predator loomed over him again. Luke's bite went from his mouth to his neck, licking and marking the pale flesh as Resus mewled. Who would have thought he'd be excited by having his jugular bitten, flesh pierced as the other's tongue began to lap at the wound. Mildly worried he'd be eaten and hopelessly turned on the teen began to struggle, paw like clawed hands pinning his wrists down.

Their bodies pressed together, Resus's bare legs struggled to stay shut as the werewolf forced his way between them, letting go of his wrist to grab one of his thighs and push it apart from the other.

The black-haired teen made a long moan as the taller's thick, clothed hardness pressed into his untouched regions. Luke made a low encouraging rumble in response, nuzzling into the soft spot under his chin. Resus's thin legs wrapped around Luke's waist, body pressing upwards as he mewled in delight, revelling in the new sensations.

The vampire-born's heart raced, whether from the fear that he was allowing something is parents would most certainly disapprove, or the fact he might actually be eaten alive- but _oooh_ what a way to go- he wasn't sure, but the sheer exhilaration of it seemed to swallow up any other factor as the other's body thrust against his.

Resus threw his head back and let out another delighted gasp, the lust driven monster on top of him mounting his clothed body with abandon.

The two certainly wouldn't have any boring days again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand sudden end! Cause I'm mean like that ;p The song was Silent War by Sex Whales and Roee Yeger btw! There should be way more on this couple!!!   
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
